politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Farkistan
|score = 163,714.45 |avgscore = 4,815.13 |alliancerank = 3 |activebloc1 = |activebloctype1 = |activetreaty1 = The Immortals |activetreatytype1 = MDoAP |activetreaty2 = Respublica Romana |activetreatytype2 = MDoAP |activetreaty3 = Schrute Farms |activetreatytype3 = MDP |activetreaty4 = World Task Force |activetreatytype4 = ODoAP |activetreaty5 = Horsemen |activetreatytype5 = ODoAP |activetreaty6 = The United States of America |activetreatytype6 = Protectorate |activetreaty7 = Beacon Inc |activetreatytype7 = Protectorate |activetreaty8 = The Regiment |activetreatytype8 = Protectorate |activetreaty9 = Taith |activetreatytype9 = Protectorate }} Farkistan or Fark is a blue team alliance which formed on March 29, 2015 as a splinter of Arrgh!. History Members of Fark originally joined in December 2014 as part of Arrgh! but later split off into their own alliance on March 29, 2015. Arrgh granted them a free protection contract for several months due to close relations between members and the two alliances remained close for many months afterwards. In November 2015 Fark signed a Optional Defense Pact with Rose which sent Arrgh and Fark on different FA paths due to Arrgh!'s paperless policy. In 2016, Fark signed MDoAPs with both the Viridian Entente and Alpha. They entered in the 168 Day War alongside Rose against Mensa HQ but later exited alongside Arrgh! who had fought with Mensa concurrently in the Rum War. In NPO's First Time ♥ Fark declared war on the Knights Radiant in defense of the Viridian Entente. In the Silent War, Fark declared war once again on Mensa alongside Alpha. Conflicts * 168 Day War / Rum War (vs. Mensa HQ and Seven Kingdoms) * NPO's First Time ♥ (vs. The Knights Radiant) * Silent War (vs. Mensa HQ and The Knights Radiant) * Panic in Robot House (vs. DON'T PANIC) * Royal Rumble (vs. Roz Wei) * Community Outreach Program (vs. Soup Kitchen) * Great Leak War Treaties Current *MDoAP with The Immortals *MDoAP with Respublica Romana *MDP with Schrute Farms *ODoAP with World Task Force *ODoAP with Horsemen *Protectorate Agreement with The United States of America *Protectorate Agreement with Beacon Inc *Protectorate Agreement with The Regiment *Protectorate Agreement with Taith Former * MDoAP with World Task Force *Farkin’ in the Rose Garden with Rose *Farking About Viridia with the Viridian Entente *Let Me Upgrade Ya! with the Viridian Entente *Robot House Accords with Alpha * WTFark with the World Task Force * Go Away Or We Will Nuke You with Alpha, Nuclear Knights and World Task Force * Robot House Accords Redux with Alpha * Bringing the New Hotness with Stratagem * Protectorate Agreement with New California Republic * NAP with Spanish Armada Charter Preamble: I, for one, welcome our new Fark overlords. We the Farkers, fap fap fap. Farkistan is ruled by Our Holy Emperor, Drew Curtis (PBUH) through whom all things are possible, and from whom we derive the privilege of calling ourselves FARK In our leader's absence, we do our best to govern ourselves according to his holy drunken example, as revealed to us in the magnificent realm of Fark.com. Article I: Government structure. Term limits. Hierarchy. / Fark shall be governed by the Cerberean Council. // The Three heads of Cerberus will take charge of the three different sections of government. One head for Internal Affairs, another for Foreign Affairs and the last head for War. /// Each position is decided by election for a term lasting 3 months, and no person shall hold a position exceeding 4 terms (12 months) //// Any amendment to Article I of this Charter must be agreed upon by 2/3rds of the entire Fark membership Article II: Head for IA powers / All internal matters of Fark will be presided over by the Head for IA. They will be elected by a vote of the Fark membership. // The Head for IA shall be aided in his duties by a deputy, who shall hold the office of Collar of Cerberus. The Collar of Cerberus shall be appointed by the Head for IA with the approval of the majority of the Cerberean Council. If necessary, the Collar of Cerberus may be removed from office by the request of the Head for IA and the approval of the majority of the Cerberean Council. A new Collar of Cerberus shall then be appointed according to the process of this slashie. /// In the event that the Head for IA fails to report for duty for a period of 7 days, or resigns, the Collar of Cerberus shall assume the role of Head for IA for the remainder of the Head for IA's term (if there is less than 15 days remaining in the term). A replacement Collar of Cerberus shall be selected by the new Head for IA according to the process of the previous slashie. The Collar of Cerberus will also serve as temporary Head for IA during an approved absence. //// The Collar of Cerberus shall serve until the end of the term of the Head for IA that appointed him. ///// The Head for IA shall have the power to: - Oversee admission and masking of new Farkers - Make Official statements on the P&W Forum - Moderate and maintain the forums - Recruit new members to Fark - Oversee any economic programs Article III: Head for FA powers /All external matters of Fark will be presided over by the Head for FA. They will be elected by a vote of the Fark membership. // The Head for FA shall be aided in his duties by a deputy, who shall hold the office of Tail of Cerberus. The Tail of Cerberus shall be appointed by the Head for FA with the approval of the majority of the Cerberean Council. If necessary, the Tail of Cerberus may be removed from office by the Head for FA with the approval of the majority of the Cerberean Council. A new Tail of Cerberus shall then be appointed according to the process of this slashie. /// In the event that the Head for FA fails to report for duty for a period of 7 days, or resigns, the Tail of Cerberus shall assume the role of Head for FA for the remainder of the Head for FA's term (if there is less than 15 days remaining in the term). A replacement Tail of Cerberus shall be selected by the new Head for FA according to the process of the previous slashie. The Tail of Cerberus will also serve as temporary Head for FA during an approved absence. //// The Tail of Cerberus shall serve until the end of the term of the Head for FA that appointed him. ///// The Head for FA shall have the power to: - Oversee all Farkistani foreign affairs - Oversee admission and masking of foreign diplomats - Make official statements on the P&W Forum regarding Fark - Negotiate treaties with other alliances - Enact treaties with other alliances, with the Unanimous approval of the Cerberean Council Article IV: Head for War powers / The Fark Military will be presided over by the Head for War. They will be elected by a vote of the Fark membership. // The Head of War shall have the power to organize the military as he sees fit, and appoint whatever subordinate leadership he feels will best create an effective military. /// Head for War will have the power to authorize attacks in retaliation for aggressive attacks (ie: Raids) on Fark nations //// The Head for War shall be aided in his duties by a second-in-command, who shall hold the position of Paws of Cerberus. The Paws of Cerberus shall be appointed by the Head for War with the approval of the Cerberean Council. If necessary, the Paws of Cerberus may be removed from command by the request of the Head for War. A new Paws of Cerberus shall then be selected according to the process of this slashie. ///// In the event that the Head for War fails to report for duty for a period of seven days, resigns at short notice, the Paws of Cerberus shall assume the role of Acting Head for War for the remainder of the Head for Wars's term (if there is less than 15 days remaining in the term). The Paws of Cerberus will also act as Acting Head for War while the Head for War is on an approved absence. Article V: Rules and regulations for elections Elections shall take place over the final 6 days of every term. Elections are to be presided over by the Collar of Cerberus. // Candidates may nominate themselves or be nominated by others. /// Elections shall occur according to the following timeline: Day 1: Nominations begin Day 2: Nominations continue Day 3: Nominations end Day 4: Elections begin Day 5: ... Day 6: Profit!! //// Terms shall begin on the first day of the month following the election. ///// Each position will be elected on a staggered rotation ////// The term for Head for IA shall begin on the first day of February, May, August and November. /////// The Term for Head for FA will begin on the first day of March, June, September and December. //////// The term for Head for War will begin on the first day of January, April, July and October ///////// If any elected position should become vacant with more than 15 days remaining in the term, a special election shall be held, lasting for no more than two days. The first day to be used only for nominations and the second day reserved for voting. Article VI: Membership / Farkers are required to register on the Farkistan forums to be considered members of Fark. // Farkers are required to display "Fark" as their alliance affiliation and their forum member number in their nation profile at all times. Failure to do so, and to fail to comply with the Head for IA's (or his designated representative's) request to do so, may result in being expelled from the alliance. /// Aggressive attacks, including spy operations, against aligned nations with whom Fark is not at war is asshattery, sanctions up to bannination from the alliance will ensue. //// Espionage, either against Fark or another alliance, is asshattery of the first degree. Bannination will ensue. Article VII: Forum access and administration / Farkers will be given access to the Politics & War gaming sub-forum and the Register for Politics & War boards. // The Politics & War gaming sub-forum will be moderated by the Cerberean Council. /// The Collar, Tail and Paws of Cerberus will also moderate the general areas of the Politics & War sub-forum as well as their respective areas. Article VIII / Lighten up, Francis. Politics and War is a game. Unbunch your panties, have a beer, and come hang out. Stop taking things personally. If you are stressing out, not having fun, or getting pissed off, take a break. It is a game for the love of god, and a free one at that. Go outside, when was the last time you saw the sun? Article IX: Rules for changing anything in the charter / Any member with over one month service time may propose a change to this charter to be discussed and put to a vote by the Cerberean Council mentioned in Article I // Upon approval by the Cerberean Council the amendment will put to a vote by the general membership. /// The prevailing vote among the general membership will determine whether or not the proposed change is ratified Ratification This Charter was approved by the first Cerberean Council: *Head for IA: Reaper *Head for FA: Slick Jonhson *Head for War: souparmon *and Unanimously by all voting members of Fark Related Links * Forums Announcements * Fark and Stratagem upgraded from a protection agreement to MnDP * Fark protects Stratagem * ODP with Rose * ODP with Alpha * ODP with the Viridian Entente * Declaration of War on Mensa HQ * Peace with Mensa HQ and SK * Upgrade to MDoAP with Alpha * MDoAP with VE * Fark declares war on TKR * Cancellation of treaty with Rose Category:Arrgh! Category:Invasion Alliances Category:Active Alliances Category:Member Alliances of Go Away Or We Will Nuke You